


Wherein Will Appear The Name Of Enjolras's Alpha.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Patria Is His Alpha [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 2013 Trope Bingo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Canon Era, Heats, Omega!Enjolras, Other, Patria Is His Mistress, Subverted Trope, Trope: Secret Relationship, You Cannot Get Pregnant From A Metaphor (But Enjolras Is Trying)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"My friends," he said. "Patria is my alpha."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Will Appear The Name Of Enjolras's Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/gifts).



> For [](http://melannen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://melannen.dreamwidth.org/)**melannen**. Fill for my 2013 Trope Bingo card. Trope: Secret Relationship (subverted).

It was early in the evening at the Cafe Musain, and the gathered friends were concerning themselves over the matter of their leader. His heat had come over him suddenly the night before and, though clearly reluctant, he had eventually adjourned the meeting early to attend to his need.

Courfeyrac, in the middle of commiserating with Joly, said, "but does anyone know where he went?"

None of the friends volunteered an idea. Enjolras's alpha was as much a mystery to them as ever, his heat notwithstanding.

"Maybe it's someone horrible," Prouvaire said. "The heart loves who it will love, it doesn't care if the alpha has unspeakable politics."

"Yes, but Enjolras does," Bahorel said.

"I admire him," said Bossuet. "I don't think he has an alpha, which is an unimaginable choice for the rest of us," he forgot for the moment that he was not an omega and so could not imagine the choices, "but Enjolras finds a way to continue without satisfying his needs. He feeds his fire some other way."

"That may be," said Combeferre, "but he cannot feed his heat on the flames of his convictions."

They looked to the omegas in the room. Joly shook his head, but before he could speak, Courfeyrac spoke for him, "It's a heat. Heats do not care for politics." He said this with the conviction of a man who has never wanted for alphas to see him through his times, but Joly, who had floundered for years before discovering his alphas, nodded in agreement.

"Trust me," Courfeyrac said, "in heats, even Bonaparte would look appealing." 

"He must not have anyone," Bahorel said. "He would have told us if he had. Can you imagine Enjolras being ashamed of his alpha? Ignore his philosophy for a moment and just look at him."

An uncomfortable silence followed while the alphas in the room carefully thought of everything but watching their leader going into heat in front of them.

"Perhaps we should discuss something else," said Combeferre, who was usually the first to discuss how alphas must improve themselves and master their base urges, because the liberty of the alpha ends where the liberty of the omega begins, but even he could not speak now of scenting without experiencing difficulties.

But Courfeyrac could not be deterred and was about to offer to take bets on the identity of Enjolras's alpha when Enjolras himself walked in. He appeared as if nothing but a slight fever were the matter. He was flushed and lightly sweating, but he was dressed as if the previous night had not happened.

"Good evening," he said, nodding to them as if he were simply entering the backroom as usual that evening.

"But you're in heat!" objected Combeferre. "You shouldn't be here. The people can wait for your heat to be over. There is simply no need for your attendance tonight, Enjolras, you should be in bed. Why are you here?"

Enjolras turned to him, his face stern. "My friends," he said. "Patria is my alpha."

"I beg your pardon?" Bahorel asked.

Enjolras slowly surveyed the room, taking in their shock. He frowned thoughtfully. "I was not aware that I had kept this a secret," he said. Then, with rising annoyance, he continued. "No, I know I have not kept this a secret."

They had to admit that was true, although Combeferre said, "Forgive us for thinking you were speaking metaphorically."

"You're still in the first full day of the heat," said Joly. "I really think you should be resting." He looked at himself quickly in the mirror. "Maybe I should be resting," he added to Courfeyrac. "Do I look flushed?"

Bossuet, alarmed, made his way to Joly's side and put a protective hand on Joly's thigh.

"Come now, Enjolras," said Bahorel. "You cannot expect us to believe that Patria is your alpha. There's no need to be ashamed of your alpha, if you have one, or to be ashamed if you do not. Courfeyrac can help you if you need assistance finding someone for the remainder."

Courfeyrac looked eager. Combeferre looked doomed.

"My friends," cried the omega Enjolras, "are we men or are we beasts? We omegas must all control our means of reproduction, did you think that I was any different? To be free is to be permitted to control yourself without fetters, to be human is to know how to master yourself without chains! I am human and I am free and we fight here to let all the people, no matter their origin or orientation, be the same. Do you think I am a slave to my impulses, that I have no control?"

To this bold speech, none knew how to reply. Finally, Combeferre ventured, "but the physical aspects, Enjolras, surely. You can master your actions, but not your very nature."

Enjolras shrugged. "Patria is all I need."

"But you left in such a hurry," Courfeyrac objected. "Who were you meeting?"

Enjolras blushed. "Sometimes my soul is not enough. Sometimes Patria requires my hands as well."

And to this, there was truly no response that could reasonably be made. They attempted to meet as usual, but the emotions did not dispel easily. Eventually, Enjolras bid them goodnight and left.

"His rhetoric about giving birth to the revolution is suddenly much more terrifying," Courfeyrac said. "Although I still believe him capable of it all the same."

Joly shuddered. "Oh, I hope he was being metaphorical. That would be such a terrible birth." He looked down at his own stomach forlornly.

Bossuet clasped him on the shoulder. "Cheer up. At least it won't be you he asks to midwife. You'll merely have to stand over him with a gun in case anyone tries to steal the revolution again."

"Just when I thought this couldn't get more horrifying," Joly said. "Now the royalists are going to steal Enjolras's baby. What next?"

"His heat's well-timed," Courfeyrac noted, consulting a calendar. "To the barricades in nine months?"

"He can't get pregnant from self-control and patriotism alone," Combeferre said testily. "Despite what he thinks, Patria is not actually breeding him. You cannot get pregnant from a metaphor."

"I don't know, Combeferre," Courfeyrac said. "If anyone could, it's Enjolras."


End file.
